Hippies em portugal
Esta é uma história que começa numa quinta a poucos quilómetros de Vila Real, com um fato guardado numa gaveta não vá o pó e as traças lembrarem-se dele. Um fato às flores, azulinho, muito bonito, e com um casaco semelhante aos que aparecem na capa do EP Sargent Peppers, dos Beatles. O médico Frederico Amaral das Neves não precisa de abrir essa gaveta para ver a gola à Revolução Cultural Chinesa do seu fato "à hippie". Conhece-o de cor. No verão de 1967, usou-o todos os dias. E até algumas noites. A loja em Carnaby Street onde o viu pela primeira vez levou-lhe o dinheiro que tinha, e o fato levou-o por Londres a ouvir o que se dizia no Speakers Corner, a dormir no Hyde Park se calhava. Os pais tinham-no inscrito num colégio para melhorar o Inglês, mas ele percebera rapidamente que aprendia mais na rua. O Speakers ainda era o Speakers. Um local delicioso onde o miúdo de 17 anos compraria o seu primeiro Livro Vermelho, de Mao; o homem que lho vendeu foi preso logo a seguir, e Frederico não se recorda se ainda ficou por ali ou recolheu à casa onde morava. A casa, em Southampton Place, era extraordinária. De ficção. Pertencia a uma princesa egípcia que dizia ter sido comprada por um poeta londrino. Os dois tinham-se separado entretanto, e ela mantinha o chauffeur mas arrendava alguns quartos. Nesse verão de 1967, o miúdo português foi ali encontrar uma tripulação engraçada: um repórter desportivo alemão, um italiano "magnífico", um escocês que gostava de usar o piano de cauda da sala e uma espanhola que era a melhor amiga da dona da casa. Ele, o mais novo, acabado de sair do Liceu Camilo Castelo Branco, em Vila Real, só terá corado uma vez quando foi recebido pela princesa em balandrau, sem nada por baixo. O hábito não faz o monge, já se sabe, mas Frederico sentiu-se diferente quando no final do verão aterrou em Portugal de cabelos pelos ombros, fato à hippie, corrente e guizos. Quando foi para Coimbra, estudar Medicina como estava combinado, o fato valeu-lhe a alcunha de caloiro "hípico" e não se ralou. "A filosofia hippie era-me muito grada." Em Londres aprendera que a paz e o amor são fundamentais. COMPRAR 'CAPIM DE DEUS' Peace & love. Nuno Jonet ouviu a expressão pela primeira vez em Luanda, da boca de uns amigos americanos. A Gulf Oil tinha lá famílias inteiras e escola e tudo. A família Jonet morava no bairro Alvalade, como eles, e foi por causa dos vizinhos que Nuno, o terceiro de seis filhos de um empregado bancário, começou a estar atento ao que se passava nos Estados Unidos. Os ecos do Woodstock, em 1969, apanharam-no com 17 anos. Os novos valores faziam todo o sentido. "Não tínhamos o Vietname mas tínhamos a guerra colonial, embora as pessoas estivessem conformadas." O próprio Nuno estava mais ocupado em sair do jugo familiar. Adorava viver com os pais mas já esgotara as maneiras de entrar em casa tarde. A carta de alforria chegaria em 1971, quando lhe arranjaram um trabalho na Gulf Oil, como operador de rádio. Antes disso, um acidente grave de moto dera-lhe uma espécie de cartão "Você está livre da prisão", do Monopólio. Uma fratura na base do crânio foi a desculpa ideal para ficar "tonto" durante uns tempos. Em Luanda, tinham começado a aparecer as comunas e Nuno dormia numa delas de vez em quando. Também apareceu a erva, o LSD e outras drogas psicotrópicas e alucinogénias, e as experiências fizeram-se naturalmente. O grupo viajava sempre que podia; uma corrida de automóvel, por exemplo, servia de pretexto para ir pelo País e comprar a erva ao sítio de origem. Metia-se um rádio transístor, uns jeans e duas T-shirts numa mochila e ia-se ao mato trocar por "capim de Deus". O que identificava Nuno e os seus amigos hippies (também portugueses e alguns angolanos de gema) era o aspeto. O cabelo comprido, os tie-dye. Se fugir ao xadrez e à Lacoste já era ótimo, eles recorriam aos fardos de roupa usada que todas as semanas se vendia em feiras da ladra improvisadas. Os americanos ofereciam roupa aos países em desenvolvimento e o mercado negro encarregava-se de a distribuir. VENDER COLARES NA CAPARICA Um hippie que desembarcasse na Metrópole no início dos anos 70 era uma ave rara, sentiu Nuno numas férias que passou em Cascais, em 1971. Ainda assim, para quem saíra de Portugal cinco anos antes, o País estava diferente. O movimento hippie já chegara, embora tímido. "Fazíamos caminhadas do Deck Bar do Estoril até à Praça de Touros de Cascais, a tocar guitarra e a dançar. Visto de fora, era capaz de parecer alegria a mais. As pessoas ainda tinham um certo pudor em divertirem-se assim." Avancem-se quatro anos para tirarmos Nuno de Luanda, mais a mulher, Lita, e o primeiro filho de ambos, Sol (Nuno na cédula pessoal). Em agosto de 1975, Lisboa era a grande confusão. Os três acabaram por ir ocupar um dos andares do palacete que a família Jonet tinha na Rua dos Lagares, na Mouraria, com espaço de sobra para albergar os estrangeiros atraídos pelo mar português. Nuno já surfava a sério, numa altura em que só haveria uma dúzia de surfistas em Portugal. O andar da Mouraria tornou-se uma espécie de comité de receção do surf, uma quase comuna onde não se comia carne e o Inglês era a língua franca. Aos dois anos, Sol tornava-se bilingue. Nos intervalos das ondas, Nuno fazia colares de arame e missangas que vendia nas ruas da Costa da Caparica. E quanto teve a sorte de receber encomendas do Augustus para fazer acessórios de moda com penas, passou a andar entre o Castelo de S. Jorge, a Estufa Fria e o Jardim Zoológico à cata de matéria-prima. Celebrara um contrato com os tratadores dos animais: eles guardavam-lhe as penas e ele pagava-lhes em tabaco. ?A dieta ovolactovegetariana nos anos 70, em Portugal, não saía barata. UMA 'PÃO DE FORMA' ÀS FLORZINHAS Batatas. Houve uma fase em que Laura Remartinez só via batatas em Bruxelas. E a comida da sua primeira filha, Maria, ainda bebé, estava etiquetada para não desaparecer naquela "casa de todos", onde havia gente a dormir no chão e música no jardim. A renda era paga pela sua mãe e pela mãe do marido, Pedro Mendia de Noronha; Laura tinha horror a pedir-lhes mais alguma coisa. Estava ali porque queria, não ia dar parte de fraca. Educada nas Doroteias, casara aos 17 anos para poder viajar até Angola, onde Pedro ia tentar fazer um serviço militar de secretária. Gorada essa esperança, os dois voltaram uns meses depois a Portugal com a ideia de irem para a Bélgica. Pedro, dois anos mais velho, já lá estivera de trouxa às costas e regressara com ideias de um mundo melhor. Laura também acreditava que os jovens podiam construir um mundo de amor, de fraternidade, de liberdade. "A frase 'We can change the world', dos Crosby, Stills & Nash de Chicago, fazia sentido. Não era por ser giro ou para fumar uns charros." Em 1973, enfiaram-se num Renault 4, com um amigo, rumo a Bruxelas, onde a mãe de Laura tinha uns conhecidos. Laura ia gravidíssima e Pedro passou a fronteira no banco de trás, debaixo de uns cobertores. Nos primeiros tempos, os dois sobreviveram a fazer o mesmo que os outros hippies em Bruxelas: vendiam no Marché aux Puces coisas apanhadas no lixo. Depois, Laura começou a fazer colares, a bordar missangas em calças de ganga e a costurar roupa em patchwork. Como valia tudo menos pedir mais dinheiro à família, chegou a trabalhar como mulher a dias. Em Bruxelas, davam-se quase só com belgas e holandeses, com quem passavam fins de semana em Amesterdão, a dormir no carro. Tinham uma pão de forma às florzinhas que não durou muito. Lá dentro havia mesa, cadeiras e um buraco no chão que deixava ver a estrada. Em Amesterdão, iam ao Melkweg comer space cakes com haxixe e assistir a concertos. Ali e noutras salas de espetáculo assistiram a tudo: Deep Purple, Eric Clapton, Rolling Stones... Viram o filme dos Pink Floyd ao vivo em Pompeia. Foram a manifestações contra a guerra do Vietname. Interessaram-se pelo budismo. E fizeram as suas experiências, sem ficarem presos a qualquer vício. "Tínhamos cabeça e, se calhar, as rezas da minha mãe, que vivia angustiada por causa da campanha 'Droga, Loucura e Morte' enchera o País de cartazes com caveiras, resultaram." ENTRE OS PORFÍRIOS E A MAÇÃ No Portugal do início dos anos 70, uma menina do meio de Laura Remartinez até poderia acreditar numas ideias diferentes, ir para a praia à noite, andar de vestido comprido e desenhar flores na cara. "Mas ai de nós que não fôssemos debutar", diz Teresa Arez. "Se esticássemos muito a corda apanhávamos um par de galhetas." Como Londres era a capital do movimento hippie mais próxima, houve muitas meninas-bem a irem para lá como au pairs. Sempre estavam "na cena". Teresa tivera a oportunidade de tomar contacto com a ideologia durante o ano e picos que estudou nos Estados Unidos, primeiro em Kent (Ohio), depois em Madison (Wisconsin). Aí, havia consumo de drogas, andava-se descalço na rua, combinavam-se dates a dois, vivia-se em comunas. Um mundo de diferenças para Portugal, onde muitas vezes se era hippie apenas ao fim de semana, graças às roupas compradas nos Porfírios ou na Loja das Meias. A Maçã, de Ana Salazar, abriria mais tarde, em 1972, com peças que a futura estilista importava de Londres. Em plena época Flower Power, a Maçã vendia casacos afegãos, calças pata de elefante e muitos jeans da marca Inega, délavès, com bordados e pedrinhas. "Da couture e do ar arrumadinho bon chic, bon genre", diz Ana Salazar, "passou-se para o 'quanto mais diferente melhor'. As pessoas sentiam-se livres de pergaminhos e preconceitos." Os donos dos Porfírios também iam a Londres ver o que estava na moda. Depois, copiavam e os jovens portugueses faziam bicha na Rua da Vitória, na Baixa. Era lá que o futuro jornalista Luís Pinheiro de Almeida comprava camisas às flores iguais à do cantor francês Antoine. Não as levava para a Faculdade de Direito, mas usava-as nas festas, concertos e boîtes. Luís tanto podia ir ao Relógio, em Lisboa, ou ao Van Gogo, em Cascais. E sonhava que ia encontrar a Marta do filme O Cerco, de António Cunha Telles, que em 1970 fizera da atriz Maria Cabral, então casada com Vasco Pulido Valente, um ícone. A sua personagem, uma menina da alta burguesia lisboeta que se farta do marido, tinha o ar desprendido dos hippies. O WOODSTICK DO ESTORIL A banda sonora do filme era do Quarteto 1111. Em agosto desse ano, o vocalista, José Cid, organizou com José Nuno Martins, animador na Rádio Universidade, um festival de música nos Salesianos, no Estoril. Do cartaz faziam parte os Psico, os Objectivo e os Chinchilas, e também José Jorge Letria e Ruy Mingas. João Augusto Aldeia veio de propósito de Sesimbra e ainda fotografou a assistência, um ou outro cabelo comprido e uma ou outra túnica entre uma maioria de camisas de colarinho e pullovers aos ombros, mas a confusão instalou-se antes de as bandas poderem dar os primeiros acordes. Quando se ouviu dizer que as autoridades, afinal, não permitiam os concertos, alguém pegou fogo a umas cadeiras empilhadas e o público foi recebido pelos cassetetes da GNR, na Estrada Marginal. "Davam de olhos fechados, não olhavam a quem", conta José Cid. "A carga era sobre os supostos hippies, mas também sobre uns turistas japoneses que fotografavam a cena." A paulada foi tanta que a imprensa internacional registou 17 a 30 feridos e logo ali o não-festival ficou conhecido como o Woodstick. O Woodstock português, em Vilar de Mouros, só iria acontecer no verão seguinte. Aí, sim, José Cid, que cantou no mesmo palco dos ingleses Elton John e Manfred Mann, fez de hippie. Usou um fato garrido, dormiu numa tenda ao ar livre, tomou banho nu no rio Coura e partilhou erva. "Como o grupo era pobrezinho, fumámos um cigarrinho por todos", ri-se. O festival, organizado pelo médico minhoto António Barge, atrairia atenções no resto da Europa. Dias antes, nas estradas portuguesas e espanholas foram distribuídos panfletos, pedindo aos automobilistas que dessem boleias. Em Lisboa, terão feito escala mais on the roads do que era costume, "palmilhadores das estradas" rumo ao "paraíso terrestre de um mundo redimido pelo amor e pela renúncia franciscana aos bens materiais", descreve Natália Correia, num artigo publicado na revista Notícia, a 7 de agosto de 1971. A poetisa acabara de ver mais um "soldado da milícia do amor" a entrar na pensão em frente da sua casa, de "saco às costas, melena à Cristo, olho azul iluminado pelo evangelho hippie". DESCALÇAS NA PASTELARIA SUÍÇA Em Vilar de Mouros, um "elemento informativo" da PIDE-DGS tomava nota do que se passava na clareira cercada de eucaliptos da aldeia minhota onde muita gente dormiu "na maior promiscuidade". Um sujeito estava "tão drogado" que teve de ser levado em braços, "com rigidez nos músculos", e viam-se "relações sexuais entre dois pares, todos debaixo do mesmo cobertor e na zona mais iluminada". Pior? Alguns "cabeludos" foram apanhados "a comer com as mãos e a limparem os dedos à cabeleira". Mais tarde confirmar-se-ia que a marijuana circulara por ali, mas Cáceres Monteiro (primeiro diretor da VISÃO e então repórter do vespertino A Capital) escrevia, ingénuo, que os jovens apenas bebericavam laranjadas e pirolitos. "Nunca mais houve um acampamento assim", diz Filipe Mendes (aka Phil Mendrix, nos futuros Ena Pá 2000), então virtuoso guitarrista dos Chinchila. O grupo, que se tornara conhecido em 1965, era psicadélico, sim senhor, e os músicos tocavam de grandes colarinhos dos Porfírios, para quem faziam publicidade em troca da roupa. Os Jets não fariam parte do cartaz de Vilar de Mouros porque acabaram em 1968, por causa da tropa. Se existissem, nesse verão de 1971 João Vidal Abreu, Mário Augusto, Júlio Leitão Gomes e Ricardo Levy não teriam a companhia de João Alves da Costa, o baterista que acabara de chegar a Kansas City para dois semestres da universidade. Aos 25 anos, João já não era nenhum menino. Licenciara-se em Letras e colaborava com o Diário Popular e A Bola. No currículo de músico tinha digressões pelo Algarve e episódios memoráveis com as duas groupies inglesas dos Jets, Lisa e Frankie. Como daquela vez em que os cinco cabeludos foram tomar um chá à pastelaria Suíça, no Rossio, levando as duas inglesas descalças. Fartaram-se de esperar até perceberem o que se passava: o gerente chamara dois polícias e acabaram todos revistados. Isto passou-se no final dos anos 60 e não terá sido episódio único. Em 1969, Júlio Pereira, que havia de tocar nos Petrus Castrus e nos Xarhanga, foi expulso de um café porque estava de maxicasaco. "Com os anos 70, estamos a falar do início de uma revolução social. Mas, naquela altura, até a família queria ver-me pelas costas por causa dos cabelos compridos." Júlio tinha 17 anos quando saiu de casa para conhecer "a vida lá fora". DE VESTIDO SQUAW E GUIZOS Foi essa uma das razões que levou João Alves da Costa, voltamos a ele, a candidatar-se a uma bolsa Fullbright nos EUA. Ar dos tempos, a sorte ditou que a trinta metros do sítio onde estava hospedado havia uma comuna hippie onde descobriria o amor livre. O português já andava de calças à boca de sino desde uma ida a Londres, no ano anterior; na América tornar-se-ia fiel a um casaco à West Point. Quando voltou a Portugal, até o exercício de atirar um frisbee de um prédio para o outro lhe parecia muito à frente. "Cheguei a Lisboa e senti que estava no fim do mundo. Depois de experimentar a liberdade, era difícil uma pessoa habituar-se a esta estupidez." Setembro de 1974. A canadiana Sheila Charlesworth teve de respirar fundo muitas vezes ao pôr um pé em Portugal. Sentiu um atraso de trinta anos mas era uma convidada no País. Estava aqui porque o pai da sua filha Jwana, com dois meses, decidira regressar a casa. Sérgio Godinho, já com dois discos editados no exílio, saíra do Porto em 1965, para estudar Psicologia na Suíça e escapar à guerra colonial. Os dois haviam-se conhecido quatro anos antes, em Paris, no palco do Hair, um musical que falava da guerra do Vietname e dos hippies. Sérgio não professava a ideologia mas via com bons olhos o movimento mexer com o sistema. Sheila abraçara o Flower Power no final dos anos 60, em Montreal. Aos 18 anos, soava-lhe bem andar descalça pela cidade, a desejar paz e amor, com um vestido squaw que comprara na reserva de índios Kahnawake. "Anunciava-me com os guizos." DEPOIS DO VERÃO QUENTE Manequim desde os 16 anos e mascote de um programa de televisão, Sheila saíra de casa e do Canadá, em 1969, para trabalhar como bailarina nos Estados Unidos. Queria juntar dinheiro para ir à Europa. Três anos depois, já com Sérgio Godinho e na companhia Living Theatre, sentiria a mão pesada da ditadura brasileira quando alguns elementos do grupo foram detidos por posse de maconha. Dali, os dois voaram para o Canadá, na mira de Sérgio ganhar o passaporte canadiano ao fim de cinco anos. Em Montreal, compraram um camião que o pai de Sheila adaptou para casa e partiram rumo ao Pacífico. Passaram o verão de 1973 a apanhar fruta e, pelo caminho, trabalharam numa quinta de Testemunhas de Jeová que tomavam conta de adolescentes pré-delinquentes. Sheila nunca mais esqueceu a pilha de panquecas que fazia todas as manhãs. Pouco tempo depois estavam em Vancouver, em mais uma companhia de teatro e a partilhar uma casa com uma dúzia de pessoas, entre uma professora, um pescador, uma estudante de Belas-Artes, um assistente social. "Vivíamos juntos, mas uma comunidade pressupõe outras coisas", nota Sérgio. Sheila, já se percebeu, aterrou em Portugal toda Flower Power e Peace & Love. No final do Verão Quente, a política era o prato do dia, mas ela andava na rua e questionava-se: "Será que estes senhores chegam a casa e ajudam a lavar a louça?" A sociedade portuguesa mudara mas ainda era bastante conservadora. E, dois anos depois, em Oxford, a futura apresentadora de televisão Vera Roquette daria pela diferença. Inscrita no colégio St. Clare's para estudar Inglês, divertia-se a assistir à rebaldaria entre as suas roomates e gastava o fim de semana em festas crivadas de hippies. Mais do que uma vez, aconteceu-lhe ser a única lúcida a meio da noite. Todos os outros estavam "num molho de brócolos" aos seus pés. Mais tarde, soube que a mãe vivia no terror de que ela não quisesse regressar a Lisboa. Sabia que a filha andara anos a suspirar por Inglaterra. Mas Vera regressaria, sim senhor, oito meses depois, de chapéu de palha com cerejas penduradas, desesperada por ter de voltar ao cinzentismo português. E nunca mais largaria os jeans, as túnicas e a prova desses seus meses hippies. Numa gaveta da sua casa guarda um álbum de fotografias Kodak amareladas pelo tempo. Nem precisa de o abrir para recordar a história toda.